One-shot Uma Escolha Após A Morte
by Jurema Iracy
Summary: Que escolha você faria caso morresse? Como é o céu que você idealiza? Como é o inferno na sua visão de vida? Você merece o céu ou o inferno?


Eu estava morta. Fora rápido e nem tinha me dado conta.

Num momento eu estava dentro de um carro com um motorista falante, minha mãe totalmente dependente e uma amiga de idade, e no outro, eu já assistia tudo do lado de fora, quase em câmara lenta.

Nós estávamos dentro do carro, subindo por um trecho bem íngreme de uma rodovia. A vegetação nas laterais da estrada era densa, mas mesmo assim dava para notar a presença de um lago. O lago não era limpo. Era possível ver garrafas pets, pneus velhos, sacolinhas de plástico e sabe-se mais o que tinha lá. A nossa frente um infinito asfalto que até que estava em boa conservação.

Estávamos indo visitar a cidade vizinha e também um amigo nosso. Passeios desse tipo faziam bem a minha mãe, embora para quem olhasse de fora e não a conhecesse bem, pensasse que ela não estava aproveitando nem um pouco.

O motorista tagarelava ao meu lado. Algo irritante. Eu gostava do silencio. Ou melhor, ainda gosto. Já que embora eu tenha perdido meu corpo eu ainda pudesse me manter viva. Quem diria que alma realmente existe, não é?

Não tinha nada a nossa frente, a não ser uma grande subida que ocultava qualquer coisa que estivesse além dela. As faixas pintadas no asfalto deixava claro que quem estivesse na nossa mão, não poderia fazer qualquer tipo de ultrapassagem. Ao contrário de quem descia o mesmo trecho.

E então tudo aconteceu rápido.

A subida tinha nos cegado a um grande acidente de caminhão. Esse ainda rodava na pista como se alguém estivesse brincando de pião com o gigante a nossa frente. Outro caminhão tinha tombado no processo, espalhando pelo afasto um liquido que eu podia jurar seu combustível.

A agitação da cena fez com que eu absorvesse cada detalhe, mesmo que tudo tenha acontecendo tão rápido.

O motorista antes tagarelante, fechou sua boca, pasmo e assustado com o caminhão desgovernado que vinha ao nosso encontro. Não sobraria nada da gente quando o choque acontecesse. Percebi que em um momento de lucidez, o motorista tinha trocado rapidamente e bruscamente a quinta marcha pela ré.

Num solavanco, agora estávamos correndo de ré e fugindo do acidente. Mas para nosso desespero, a mesma inclinação que tinha nos cegado para esse momento, também tinha cegado um outro motorista que vinha logo atrás.

Não tínhamos mais como fugir. O impacto era eminente. Lembro que tive tempo de pensar em abrir a porta do carro e pular para fora. Queria salvar minha vida. Minha mãe estava esquecida por mim no banco de trás.

E foi o que eu fiz. Com rapidez abri meu cinto de segurança e logo em seguida a porta. Me atirei contra o asfalto e sair rolando e me machucando no processo. A velocidade fez com que eu adentrasse a vegetação verde. Meu corpo ficou meio imerso na água suja, enquanto eu acompanhava o resto, escorada no barranco lamacento.

Vi quase em câmara lenta quando o caminhão desgovernado atingiu o carro. Este começou a ser comprimido de um modo impossível até que tudo era apenas chamas e ferragem. O fogo explodiu em todas as direções, suas chamas subindo rumo ao céu.

O som de tudo era ensurdecedor.

Quando finalmente as chamas cederam, eu me aproximei do carro. Meu intuito era ver se alguém estava vivo e se estivesse, então eu o ajudaria a sair do carro.

Assim que cheguei, a senhora de idade, amiga nossa, tentava se soltar das ferragens. Ela estava desesperada. Mas não me importei realmente com ela. Fui direto onde minha mãe estava.

O corpo dela não estava preso por nenhum metal, e ela incrivelmente parecia bem, sem queimaduras. Com muito esforço a ajudei a sair do carro. Ela não tinha locomoção. Os três AVCs que ela tinha tido durante a vida a tinham tornado totalmente dependente dos outros, tal como um bebê de colo é dependente de seus pais. E ela só tinha a mim, ninguém mais.

Carreguei minha mãe até perto do barranco que outrora eu estava. Quando cheguei lá de alguma forma tinha aparecido uma cadeira. Isso era providencial, tendo em vista que sustentar o corpo de minha mãe estava custando alto para o meu corpo machucado.

E então, quando me virei, um homem me encarava. Ele era lindo e de estatura mediana. Os cabelos curtos eram grisalhos e seus olhos pareciam um azul acinzentado. Suas roupas não pareciam ser da minha época, embora estivesse intactas e limpas.

Ele não se apresentou para mim. Simplesmente começou a falar.

— Você andou aprontando muito nos últimos anos. — Seu tom de voz era terno. Não tinha nenhuma acusação implícita em seu comentário. Era apenas uma verdade.

Na minha mente me veio uma cena. Ou melhor, algumas cenas. Por incrível que pareça, eu sabia do que ele estava falando. Eu sabia que ele se referia as vezes que eu tinha tentado suicídio e fracassado miseravelmente.

Não me senti culpada ou envergonhada, no entanto. De alguma forma, aquele homem a minha frente me confortava, acalmava meu coração, me inundava de paz.

Eu tinha tentado suicídio por quatro vezes há alguns anos. A sensação que eu tinha era que o mundo seria um lugar melhor sem a minha presença nele. Parece um pensamento egocêntrico — afinal pensar que a ausência de uma única pessoa fosse melhorar o mundo é algo muito egoísta — mas era o que eu sentia.

Sentia.

Não estava sentido mais.

E então a realidade me abateu. E eu não tive medo dela.

— Eu estou morta? — Perguntei tranquilamente ao homem bondoso a minha frente.

— Sim. — Ele confirmou e eu movi minha cabeça em compreensão. — Mas fique tranquila. Tenho uma casa para ti. — Ele me garantiu.

Nesse momento minha mãe me abraçou apertado. Ela não queria me deixar partir. De algum modo eu também sabia que ela tinha morrido. Afinal, ela conseguiu se levantar, mover os braços livremente e ainda murmurar audivelmente para que eu resistisse.

Me afastei dela com dificuldade. E olhei para o homem. Ele me estendeu a mão e então tudo estava muito claro a minha frente. A luz cegava meus olhos e eu não vi nada.

E quando a luminosidade se normalizou, eu estava diante de muitas pessoas que faziam exposições sobre o céu. E outras tantas que esperavam em qual daquelas exposições elas acreditavam para poder segui-los sem problema.

— Aqueles que acreditam que o céu é um local tão caótico como a terra, me acompanhe. — Um homem falou.

Algumas pessoas começaram a segui-lo, estiquei minha cabeça para acompanhar o movimento, mas logo os perdi de vista.

Eu não o segui. Não acreditava que o céu fosse caótico como a terra.

Outro homem apareceu. Dessa vez ele mostrava, como se fosse um filme projetado a nossa frente, um mundo cheio de florestas verdes e intactas, águas límpidas... Uma perfeita discrição do jardim do éden, percebi.

— Aqueles que esperam do céu um paraíso como esse, me acompanhem, por favor.

Olhei rapidamente ao homem que estava ao meu lado. Ele apenas maneou a cabeça me incentivando. Sorri para ele e acompanhei o homem da exposição do Éden.

E então, eu caminhei junto a algumas pessoas até que estivéssemos dentro de uma espécie de ônibus. Mas então eles começaram a falar coisas que eu achei banais demais, ridículas demais.

— Quando chegarmos lá temos que cumprimentar as árvores. Elas têm sentimentos. — Uma senhora comentou enquanto tricotava algo.

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas estranhando aquele papo.

— Eu também acho que devíamos fazer amizade com as pedras. Elas são bonitas, não são? — Um homem jovem comentou.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Que absurdo eu estava ouvindo!

E então o homem que tinha me cumprimentado e me feito entender o que tinha acontecido comigo, estava do meu lado.

— Acho que você não concorda com eles. — Ele afirmou. Eu acenei com a cabeça.

— É um absurdo. — Enfatizei.

— Talvez você devesse tentar outro grupo de pessoas. — Ele sugeriu.

— Por favor.

E então eu estava de novo diante daquele cenário de exposições. Mas ao invés de ficar ali e ver qual exposição eu concordava, eu fui dirigida para dentro. Era como se fosse uma casa com vários quartos.

Novamente todos estavam divididos por grupos.

— Fique a vontade. Procure uma casa que você se identifique. — Orientou o homem de cabelos grisalhos.

— Obrigada. — Agradeci e então comecei a olhar de quarto em quarto e vendo diversos grupos que tinham em comum sua visão de vida, sua visão do que era o céu ou o inferno.

Mas logo me desanimei. O corredor era muito comprido e se estendia a minha frente até as duas paredes darem a impressão de se unirem no infinito.

Não era homogêneo. Cada casa tinha sua característica principal. Umas era desbotadas, outras eram vividamente coloridas. Umas portas eram granfinas e outras eram humildes. Tinha casas que pareciam ser feitas de madeira, outras de alvenaria. Algumas tinham apenas uma cortina que serviam de porta e outras nem isso tinham. Algumas paredes eram retas, outras paredes eram tortas com seu pé-direito inclinado ou para dentro ou para fora.

— Nunca que eu vou conseguir ver todas as casas. — Choraminguei.

— Você não precisa ver todas. — O homem me explicou. — Veja apenas uma que você se identifique. — Ele aconselhou.

Pressionei meus lábios, uma curiosidade estava coçando minha língua.

— Fale. — Ele falou em tom terno.

Respirei fundo e fiz a pergunta que gostaria de saber.

— Você conhecer todas as casas? — Perguntei a ele me sentindo uma idiota por perguntar.

Ele sorriu ternamente para mim e começou a caminhar ao meu lado. Eu o segui, não queria ficar sozinha. Embora estivesse aceitando tudo muito facilmente, isso não excluía o fato que tudo aquilo era desconhecido por mim e como tal era um pouco apavorante.

— Eu e meu pai construímos tudo aqui. Procuramos respeitar as opiniões diversas. — Arregalei meus olhos. Eu estava ao lado de Cristo? O filho de Deus? Ele olhou para mim e sorriu como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando, mas não disse nada, apenas continuou caminhando. — Então, sim. Acho que conheço todas as casas. É incrível, mas muitos criaram sua realidade e não aceitam outra coisa. Então respeitamos e com o tempo e muita instrução, eles vão vendo a verdade absoluta e vão aceitando. Aí sim eles são conduzidos para o local certo.

Mordi meus lábios, outras perguntas estavam querendo escapar pelos meus lábios. Ele não falava nada. Mantinha um sorriso terno nos lábios e a forma como ele andava me davam a certeza que eu poderia falar qualquer coisa e não seria recriminada por nada.

— Então nada aqui é real?

Ele sorriu mais ainda, a ternura em cada traço. Não havia sinal algum em sua feição que me indicasse que ele me considera alguém idiota ou tola.

— Pelo contrário. Tudo aqui é extremamente real. — Ele respondeu. — Pense nesse lugar como uma escola. Você é inserido na sua própria realidade e vai aprendendo outras realidades.

— E não tem como simplesmente pular etapa? Tipo, ir direto para a verdade? — Perguntei a ele um pouco estressada. Em vida, bom, eu ainda estava viva, mas quando eu tinha corpo eu sempre preferi ir direto ao ponto ao invés de ficar de lenga-lenga.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, novamente, nenhuma recriminação em sua face.

— Tem muitos aqui que se forem colocados diretos na realidade não vão aceitar ela. — Ele explicou.

— Mas realidade é realidade. Não tem o que aceitar. A verdade sempre se impõe. — Disse.

Ele sorriu ternamente para mim, olhando em meus olhos. E então ele parou diante de uma porta azul e pegou minha mão. Na porta estava uma placa escrita "céu". Ergui a sobrancelha e olhei para ele, esperando por algo.

— Vai ser mais fácil te mostrar que explicar. Entre.

Mordendo a parte interna da bochecha eu abri a porta. Dentro era tudo azul. Um azul que eu nunca tinha visto. Era claro, mas era intenso. Era quase como se fosse um azul fluorescente. Dentro tinha muitas pessoas que seguravam um livro junto ao peito. Percebi se tratar da bíblia.

O homem ao meu lado me empurrou para dentro e eu entrei. Observei tudo e escutei pasma.

— O Senhor Deus virá no juízo final e ressuscitará todos que crerem nele. — Bradava um homem segurando firmemente a bíblia junto ao peito.

— Aquele que tiver vergonha do filho de Deus será queimado no fogo do inferno e nunca será reconhecido pelo Senhor Salvador. — Proclamava uma mulher com uma saia que ia a altura do joelho. Ela também segurava a bíblia como se aquilo fosse sua tábua de salvação.

Olhei para todos os lados e muitos faziam isso. Outros tantos ficavam falando algo estranho. Pareciam bêbados.

— O que aquele está falando? — Perguntei apontando para um garoto jovem que estendia sua bíblia sobre a cabeça de uma mulher que estava ajoelhada a sua frente.

O homem sorriu para o jovem. Fique pasma por ele também não recriminar aquele garoto e nem julgar. Eu mesma já estava julgando o jovem de doido para cima.

— Ele pensa que está falando a língua dos anjos. — O homem explicou.

— E está? — Questionei em duvida.

Ele sorriu novamente.

— Não. Mas ele ainda não está preparado para ver a verdade. E se alguém disser a ele que tudo o que ele está fazendo é murmurar palavras sem sentido, ele vai se revoltar contra a pessoa e vai fazer de tudo para obrigar a pessoa a ver o mundo da forma como ele vê. Seria uma perca de tempo e um gasto de energia à toa.

Abri e fechei minha boca algumas vezes, absorvendo a informação. E então engoli em seco e perguntei.

— Algum dia ele vai ver a verdade?

— Sim. Mas no tempo certo e na hora certa. Como você disse, a verdade se impõe. — E então ele olhou para mim e me conduziu para fora daquela casa. — Vamos? — Ele estendeu a mão a frente e recomeçamos a caminhar.

Fiquei pensando naquilo da casa chamada céu. Que loucura. Era obvio que ele não aceitaria outra verdade. A expressão facial de todos ali dentro deixava claro que eles acreditavam veementemente na verdade que eles inventaram.

— Demora muito para eles verem a verdade? — Perguntei me referindo aos que moravam na casa chamada céu.

— Não mais que um ano. — Ele garantiu.

E então, quando menos vi, paramos em frente a outra porta. A porta era de madeira rústica, lembrando portas de escritório. A plaquinha ali dizia que aquela casa se chamava "família".

— Aqui é um pouco diferente. — O homem falou meditando as palavras e entortando a cabeça.

— Como diferente?

— Tem pessoas que acham que sua missão é continuar cuidando de seus entes queridos mesmo quando não estão mais presentes. Sua verdade é tão cruel sobre eles que eles continuam carregando essa carga mesmo aqui, onde tudo deveria ser leve.

— E como eles fazem isso? Como que cuidam de suas famílias?

— Ah, eles não fazem. — Garantiu-me. — Mas pensam que sim. Mas eles ficam ocupados e preocupados o dia todo. Esses são os mais difíceis de fazer ver a verdade. — Ele disse mais para si mesmo que para mim. Sua face estava triste quando ele explicou o fato. — Mas vamos. Você verá por si mesma.

Acenei com a cabeça e tomando a iniciativa, abri a porta.

Dentro tinha vários guichês. Em cada um, as placas se encarregavam que discriminar a função de cada pessoa ali. Essa casa estava abarrotada de gente. Era como um grande formigueiro.

— Você tem que ficar de olho no seu filho. Ele está prestes a se envolver com más amizades. — Gritava um homem careca e corpulento. — Tome uma atitude.

— S-sim, senhor. — Gaguejava outro.

— Você. — O homem corpulento apontou para outro que corria com um monte de folhas na mão. O homem parou e o olhou com atenção. — Não ouviu sua família pedindo para você resolver o problema de saúde da sua sobrinha? Ela tem câncer. Não vai fazer nada?

— Ouvi, sim, Senhor. — O cara respondeu com orgulho. — Mas ainda estou tentando cura-la do câncer. Não tive grande sucesso, mas é só questão de tempo. — Ele garantiu.

De repente, uma voz feminina e estridente rompeu o local. Ninguém se abalou e isso me revelou que eles já estavam adaptados aquilo.

— Sebastian, onde já se viu. Eu falei para você. Eu falei. Como você pode deixar o marido da sua filhar ser morto. Porque você não impediu a bala de atravessar o coração dele. Justo agora que a menina estava grávida. O que você estava fazendo, heim? Porque não fez nada?

O homem loiro, percebi, se levantou no meio de um mundaréu de gente e com voz firme respondeu.

— E você pensa que eu não tentei? Mas quem disse que eu consegui. Eu não tenho poder para isso. Ninguém aqui tem poder para salvar, curar, precaver ou cuidar da família. Vocês ainda não perceberam? — O homem falava indignado, seu rosto ficava vermelho a medida que seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Muitos balançavam a cabeça o recriminando. Era fácil ouvir os murmúrios de uns e outros dizendo que ele que não tinha se dedicado o suficiente.

O homem grisalho ao meu lado me cutucou em camaradagem. Sua feição agora era cúmplice.

— Esse está preparado para a verdade. Levou apenas dois anos. — Confidenciou-me.

— Dois anos? — Repeti com alarme. E ele ainda falava como se fosse um tempo curto? O homem balançou a cabeça afirmando e sorrindo alegremente para o tal de Sebastian. E então fiz a pergunta relevante. — Quanto tempo leva para essas pessoas verem a verdade?

Ele colocou um dedo embaixo do queixo e ficou olhando para o teto, pensando. Por fim ele declarou.

— Tem gente aqui que está há duzentos anos. — Ele respondeu para si e eu arregalei os olhos para a resposta. — Mas em geral com cinquenta anos eles veem a verdade. — Ele terminou com pesar, me olhando nos olhos. Mas logo sua face se iluminou ao olhar para o homem loiro. — Esse aí foi o segundo mais rápido desse ano.

— E quem foi o primeiro?

— Foi um homem negro chamado José. Me lembro como hoje. Com dez meses ele conseguiu enxergar a verdade.

E então a sala se iluminou até nos cegar. Não durou muito. E quando tudo voltou ao normal, Sebastian já não estava ali.

— Cadê ele?

— Foi para a verdadeira casa. — O homem respondeu me conduzindo para fora daquela sala, onde todos continuam com sua missão falida como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— O que uma pessoa faz por duzentos anos? Tipo, de quem ela acha que tem que cuidar?

— De netos, bisnetos, tataranetos. Agregados. As opções são infinitas. — Ele falou dando de ombros, como se fosse cansativo demais enumerar todas as desculpas esfarrapadas que aquelas almas davam a si mesma para continuarem com seu trabalho infundado.

Caminhamos pelo corredor e eu mesma parei dessa vez numa casa sem porta, embora no umbral tivesse uma escrita chamada "Inferno".

Apontei para dentro e perguntei.

— Inferno? Pensei que tudo deveria ser céu.

O homem ficou ainda mais triste agora. E também olhou para dentro onde a pintura era vermelha vivida. Pessoas nuas andavam lá dentro, outras apanhavam. A cena causava repulsa.

— Aqui não é o céu e nem o inferno. — O homem começou a explicar com tristeza. — Aqui é o ideal que as pessoas constroem para si. Infelizmente, muito acreditam que mereçam o inferno.

— Pessoas que querem sofrer por livre e espontânea vontade? — Questionei alarmada.

— Sim. — Ele falou com um suspiro. — Mas por sorte, elas mesmas chegam a conclusão de quando já sofreram o suficiente e então elas são conduzidas para verdade e compreendem que existe compaixão e não há condenação aqui.

— E demora muito? — Questionei com pesar.

— Às vezes sim. Às vezes não. Tudo depende da forma como essas pessoas se enxergam. Tem gente que acredita que por ter atropelado um gato mereça o inferno, outros acreditam que por matar vinte pessoas mereçam apenas o purgatório...

— Existe purgatório?

— Existe de tudo aqui, menina.

— E essas pessoas que mataram gente... Elas... Sei lá... Não deveria ser condenadas?

O homem me olhou espantado. Pela primeira vez senti como se estivesse falando realmente uma grande besteira para ele. Mas então sua face se suavizou, embora ainda se mantivesse triste.

— Há muitos motivos que levam uma pessoa ao ato extremo. Alguns motivos são nobre, outros motivos são terríveis. Mas tente entender que a maldade só existe quando a infelicidade existe. Há pessoas infelizes que querem dar o que ela não tem a outros. E há pessoas infelizes que querem dar a infelicidade a quem estiver por perto. Há aqueles que foram provocados e depois de muito resistirem, comentem o ato extremo. Há ainda aqueles que nem resistiram, mas se arrependeram logo em seguida. Seja realmente feliz e nenhum pensamento ruim te invade.

Aquiesci para ele e continuamos a caminhada.

Andamos mais dessa vez e então paramos algumas portas depois num local um tanto estranho. Não tinha placa alguma.

— Que local é esse?

— Aqui são aqueles que querem voltar para o corpo deles independente do preço que terão que pagar. — Explicou-me. — Veja por si mesma.

E então eu tomei coragem e abri a porta.

Era como se eu estivesse entrando num grande tribunal com direito a réu, juiz e promotor. Tinha uma fila de pessoas esperando para fazerem sua apelação. E diante deles um homem que mais agia com ponderação do que com condenação.

— Eu tenho que voltar para minha vida. — Uma mulher de cabelos longos dizia. Ela me parecia uma indiana. — Minha família, filhos e marido precisam de mim. Eu sou a única que consegue fazer a comida que ele gosta. Ninguém mais consegue acertar no tempero. — A mulher insistia desesperada.

— Senhora, eu entendo. Só quero que compreenda o preço que vai estar pagando ao voltar para seu corpo. Ele não tem mais condição de te aceitar com dignidade. O acidente na autoestrada mutilou muitos órgãos e seu corpo perdeu as pernas e um braço. Entende o preço que isso custa?

— Eu entendo e mesmo assim quero. — A mulher insistia.

— Se quer. — O "juiz" respondeu com pesar. Um clarão tomou o local e ela já não estava mais lá.

Logo em seguida um homem se levantou. Parecia ser alguém rico e de influencia.

— Tenho negócios para finalizar. Ainda essa semana tenho que acertar um acordo bilionário. Não posso deixar no meio as coisas. Meus filhos são imaturos e não sabem valorizar o império que construi. Tenho que voltar. E tenho que voltar agora.

— O seu corpo sofreu um grande derrame. Os danos cerebrais impedem que você tenha capacidade de falar, andar ou até mesmo absorver os acontecimentos externos com antigamente você fazia. Mesmo que você volte, entenda que você não conseguirá fechar esse negócio. Você sequer será dono se si mesmo.

— Você mente para mim. Eu sei muito bem do que sou capaz e do que não sou. Tenho certeza que conseguirei me recuperar. Meu dinheiro pode pagar os melhores médicos e em tempo recorde vou estar deixando muito gente de boca aberta.

Novamente o homem estava pesaroso e com um suspiro o clarão tomou conta do local, levando consigo o homem de negócios.

— Fico pensando... — O homem grisalho ao meu lado meditou em voz alta. — Você não gostaria de voltar?

Olhei para ele demoradamente.

Eu sabia bem o preço que se paga. Minha mãe tinha voltado milagrosamente de três AVCs nos quais ela deveria ter morrido segundo o médico. Vendo o que acabara de ver, podia até visualizar minha mãe negociando sua volta alegando que eu era filha única, tios ausentes e pai alcoólatra e que necessitava da presença dela.

O detalhe foi que nós duas pagamos o preço. Eu não pude seguir com minha vida como todos os jovens fazem. Fiquei presa dentro de casa cuidado dela do mesmo modo que se cuida de um bebe. Durante anos minha compaixão tinha sido o suficiente para que eu enxergasse a dificuldade que ela enfrentava, bem como a humilhação por depender de outros, e isso era colocado em primeiro lugar. Acima até da minha infelicidade. Mas no ultimo ano, minha compaixão já não era suficiente. O fardo estava pesado demais. E mesmo que meu lado racional dissesse que eu deveria me manter calma, meu lado emocional gritava e não aceitava mais aquela situação.

Então, não. Eu não queria volta. Eu não queria pagar aquele preço e nem fazer ninguém pagar junto comigo. Eu não queria a humilhação de depender de outro para comer, escovar os dentes, pentear o cabelo ou até mesmo secar minha urina ou me limpar depois que eu evacuasse.

— Não. Muito obrigada. — Falei ao homem com voz azeda pela proposta que aos meus ouvidos soava indecente.

— Você é jovem, não é? — Acenei com a cabeça concordando, ainda relutante por causa da proposta recém feita. — E mesmo assim não quer voltar? — Neguei com a cabeça. — Seu corpo não sofreu tanto dano. Nesse momento, paramédicos ainda estão tentando reanimar seu corpo que se encontra perto do barranco. Com um pouco de fisioterapia, em um ano você estará bem novamente.

Pensei sobre aquilo.

— Não tem nada me esperando lá. Não tenho marido ou filho. Já estava cansada demais para continuar vivendo e lutando.

— Mas pode ser que você ainda consiga ser feliz. Talvez consiga filhos, um esposo amoroso. Talvez ainda tenha tudo que sempre sonhou. — Ele me garantiu.

— Talvez?

— Na terra tudo se conquista. O que vem de graça não te valor.

Eu concordei com um movimento da cabeça. As pessoas tendiam a não valorizar aquilo que vinha facilmente nas mãos delas.

— Preciso pensar. — Respondi com hesitação.

— Temos ainda algum tempo. Quer conhecer mais uma casa? — Ele propôs.

Acenei com a cabeça.

E então passamos por quase dez portas até que paramos numa que me assustou. Casa dos Suicidas.

A porta era na verdade uma cortina de miçanga. Dentro dela eu vi pessoas com pulsos cortados, outras com furos pelo corpo e outras tremulas. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que todas ali tinham encontrando um modo inusitado de tirar a vida.

Parte do meu cérebro se perguntou o que aquelas pessoas que estavam suplicando para voltar aos seus corpos mesmo pagando muito caro, diriam sobre esses que tinham feito de tudo para tirar a vida.

Ninguém falava naquela sala. Todos estavam com olhar desiludido. A falta de esperança estava em cada face, em cada postura. Aquilo estava me deixando abatida. Um flash back, agora amargo, vinha a minha mente. Sai daquela casa sem mesmo olhar para trás. A minha frente tinha outra casa. Novamente sem nome.

Mas era nítido que ali havia um hospital. Muitos médicos transitavam ali entre camas e ministravam remédios e diziam palavras de conforto. Não precisei falar nada, apenas olhei para o homem grisalho com uma pergunta em minha feição.

— Aqueles que sofreram muita doença em vida, como aqueles que vão sofrer ao voltar para seus corpos, precisam de um tempo aqui. Precisam se recuperar para depois seguirem seu caminho. Como sua mãe. — Respirei fundo. E então sua face era urgente ao se dirigir a mim. — Está na hora. Qual a sua decisão?

Uma pergunta nublou meu pensamento. Conforme a resposta fosse dada, a minha decisão seria formada. Dessa resposta dependia minha escolha.

— Existe reencarnação e carma?

Ele me olhou profundamente antes de responder.

— Existe reencarnação. Mas não carma. Os sofrimentos e as alegrias são fruto da sua decisão, da sua atitude e também da decisão e da atitude dos que estão a sua volta. Ninguém é isolado. Do mesmo modo que sua decisão afeta a vida de pessoas, a decisão de outras pessoas pode afetar a sua.

Então eu realmente não iria querer voltar. Os sofrimentos que eu tinha enfrentado na vida por causa dos outros e por cuidar da minha mãe ainda estavam entranhados dentro de mim. Só em pensar em voltar, um grande cansaço emocional me atingia. Eu simplesmente não estava preparada para enfrentar seja lá o que for que me esperava na vida da terra. Não estava preparada nem para lutar para ser feliz.

— Vou ficar aqui. — Respondi com firmeza.

— Viu alguma casa que lhe agradasse? — Perguntou ele sem criticar a minha escolha de não lutar pela vida mesmo sabendo que com um pouco de fisioterapia em um ano eu ficaria perfeita.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

— Eu nunca acreditei realmente em algo depois da morte. Sempre respeitei, mas nunca acreditei nessas teorias e crendices. E não vi nenhuma casa que se encaixasse na minha visão de vida. — Dei de ombros.

Ele sorriu para mim.

— Tenho então um bom local para você.

E então era como se o corredor estivesse andando debaixo dos nossos pés. As paredes corriam ao nosso lado. Não demorou mais que dois segundo e então eu parei numa porta simples. Algumas pessoas estavam lá dentro com um homem vestido de branco. Ele parecia um professor. Mas ele não falava muito. Alguns liam livros, outros jornais, outros ainda ficavam fitando o nada.

Procurei pelo nome da casa e li a palavra agnóstico. Sorri. Era perfeito para mim e me descrevia bem.

— Fique a vontade. Quando você estiver preparada virei te busca. Aquele homem é um mentor. Qualquer duvida ele vai te ajudar a esclarecer tudo.

— Obrigada por ficar todo esse tempo comigo. Sei que não fui a única que morreu naquele local...

Ele sorriu para mim como se estivesse curtindo uma piada interna. E depois vendo minha confusão, ele explicou.

— Essa é a maravilha de ser onipresente. Posso orientar mais de um filho ao mesmo tempo.

Acenei em compreensão.

— Posso te perguntar uma coisa? — Perguntei indecisa.

— Claro.

— Qual o seu nome?

— Não tenho nome. — Ele respondeu e se apressou em continuar quando eu fiquei confusa. — Tem gente que me chama de Cristo. Mas na verdade Eu Sou Quem Sou. Apenas isso. — Levantei apenas uma sobrancelha para ele devido a explicação embolada. — Nem definição sexual eu tenho. — Ele falou dando de ombros. Abri bem os meus olhos para a ultima parte. — Eu apareci nessa forma, porque você sempre sentiu falta de uma figura paterna. Para alguns nesse momento sou uma mulher negra, para outros sou asiático. — E depois ele riu um pouco. — Para um homem que acaba de morrer, sou uma vaca. — Ele falou rindo alto do fato que ele acabara de dizer.

E então com um sorriso ele tinha sumido. Entrei na casa dos agnósticos e logo me senti como se realmente tivesse em casa. Eu tinha tomado a minha decisão. Eu tinha feito a minha escolha.


End file.
